What Once Was
by Newmoonlove955
Summary: Long had this demon Pharaoh searched from one of fulfill his wants and desires... And Ciel just happened to appear at a perfect time. After the tragic murder of both his parents and many other family members the poor boy is left in the Pharaoh's care, giving the aspiring child-artist a home and safety. Revenge plagues Ciel like a sickness... Will his demon Pharaoh help him? AU yaoi


Okay. Wow... I'm sorry . I've been neglecting you... :I

Anyway! I've recently - okay maybe not recently - became addicted to Black Butler[Kuroshitsuji]. And thanks to my World History class I became really interested in Egyptian culture and such. I may not be entirely accurate - it's an AU FF so deal - but I WILL try! If you know more than me - which is entirely possible - and you'd like to give me some tips and such, please do!

Please review! More chapters to come~

* * *

There upon his rightful throne sat a royal, the closest to the gods that the Egyptians will ever see. The newest Pharaoh with ebony black hair and eyes like the fairest red jewels, his only name was 'Pharaoh' even to his closest advisers. A crown of the purest gold rested atop his head decorated with many trinkets to the gods, shimmering jewels of amber, emerald and ruby accenting the cobra-like crown.

A smirk stayed on his perfect lips, a scepter in hand and legs crossed easily much like that of the valued cat. These felines were also The Pharaoh's trusted companions, and one always near him or resting in his arms like his own signature item. Of course for such a pure being to come to such a place, there was to be a someone who caught his eye – or rather tastes – within this land. A boy far younger than him but as strong at heart as a lion was who this perfect being seeked.

This boy's hair was an odd shade of navy-gray and his eyes – oh his innocent eyes – two beautiful colors. One lilac and the other cyan blue, reminding him so much of the oceans. He was a slave to the royal line, son of a famous painter and scribe who worked under The Pharaoh. This young boy would take over such a profession once his father's death came to him.

Not that such a thing interested the being nor did he care for the child's destined roll in his nonexistent future. His soul is what The Pharaoh so desperately desired. A bright light of soothing blue, as strong as the crash of ocean waves yet as beautiful as the gods themselves. He desired it over all women and craved it over all delicacies.

The sound of large doors opening drew The Pharaoh's attention to the main entrance, light flittering in through the opening doors. Two forms entered his sight and instantly his mood perked. Standing to his feet the being smiled and welcomed his new guests.

"I am pleased to see you have arrived on time, Vincent."

"Never would I dare be late, m'lord." the artist responded in kind, kneeling before The Pharaoh. His son too followed in his lead, kneeling quietly though staying close by his father's side.

Lifting his hand he beckoned the man to stand "Come now," The Pharaoh requested "let us see about the new paintings."

* * *

The navy-gray hared boy'd never felt quite _right _being around his Pharaoh. The feeling of complete power and dominance was so strong he felt as if he was suffocating in those feelings. His heart felt as if it would stop each time those red eyes slid over him. They were so cruel and sinister it made his skin prickle with fear. The Pharaoh's ease in the way he walked was so un earthly that it seemed he was truly a god rather than a Pharaoh.

The boy ignored his father's words and focused on the Pharaoh's body. He figured that this being had to be at least a whole five or six hands taller than him, slim and yet muscularly perfect. Every angle of his face, sharp where it was most appealing and soft. His hair as inky black as the night and eyes as red as the flowers that grew on his home – his favorite flowers.

Listening but not comprehending their conversation the boy's left eye wandered, the other violet eye hidden beneath a decorated cloth. This blue eye took in the beautifully crafted walls and pillars of The Pharaoh's throne room. Crafting like this would be his job in the near future, having already inherited quite an amount of attention from others with his artistic ability's already.

"Cats, mlord?" the boy's father question, drawing his attention to his father. Who would want _cats _decorating their walls? The Pharaoh was sure odd, he'd give him that.

"Yes." the Pharaoh replied with a nod, quite sure of himself. "You can use this tom here as inspiration if it's needed."

The artist nodded slowly as the black furred and golden eyed cat was gestured to.

"Of course." And with that brushes were taken from a sack at the man's hip, Ciel watching his father for a moment before the two older men moved to the wall which was blank at the moment. Getting to work right away, Ciel's father pulled out a small patch of clay to mark the wall before using his paints to decorate the wall.

The younger boy watched in awe like always as the masterpiece came to life before his eyes, settling down beside his father with his legs crossed easily. All the while the father began describing the design to his son like always, glancing down with a peaceful smile as his son nodded as well with an occasional laugh. It was easy. Peaceful.

That was, until they journeyed home. What awaited Ciel then made the poor boy wish for death.


End file.
